Two Worlds Collide
by Lexicat
Summary: Atem Vonn. He's only a Freshman and he's already school jock, most popular guy in school, and has all the girls and occationally guys falling over him. But what happens when his world of Perfectness collides with some new girl's world of Averageness?
1. Introduction

Kate: Alright!!! This is my first story story so be nice! This story is called "Two Worlds Collide"

**Summary: Atem Vonn. He's only a Freshman, but he's already the school jock, most popular guy in school, and he has all the girls (and occationally guys) falling over him. But what happens when his worls of Perfectness collides with some new girl's world of Averageness? AtemxTea**

**This story is from Tea's POV. I shall get to Atem later in the first actual chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, that anime series would be sooooooo different!**

* * *

Freshman year. Oh my god, I can't believe that I'm a Freshman in high school! It's crazy to think that it feels just yesterday that I was in elementary school running around like that craziest kid on the planet. But now, I'm a high schooler (A/N: This is not a word but oh well) and I am ready anything that lies ahead. Except for the bomb my parents dropped on me one day.

Oh! Sorry for my bad manners, I am Tea Gardner. I currently live in Domino City, California (A/N: Alright, don't kill me for making them all live in the United States!) and I am now going to go to school at Domino High School (total duh!).

I used to live in Miami, Florida but my dad just recently got a job here in Domino. Although, it's horrible trying to adjust to a new city in a new state that I've never been to before! That's not even the worst part! I now have to go my new high school like I said before and I have to get to know the people there! I don't even know a single person on my block! That, my friend, is sad.

I swear my parents _love_ to torture me. Heavy sarcasm on _love _people!

They decided to break the news that we were moving be me coming home one day after school to find everything in my room packed in suitcases and boxes.

I nearly lost my head.

I screamed so loud that my neighbors almost called the cops! My parents were in their room talking about how I would take the move when they heard me scream. They came bolting into my room to see me with a death glare that would have killed them if the saying 'If looks could kill' was true. I just couldn't believe that my parents would do such a thing! It's just downright HORRIBLE PARENTING! You DO NOT drop bombs like that on your children!

They said this exact sentence to me, "Sorry honey for not telling you, but we're moving to California and we will leave first thing in the morning! Isn't that great?!"

No, that is not great! That is terrible! Imagine that your parents ripped you from the only city you've known your whole life and have them make you leave behind depressed, confused, pissed off best friends behind! It's not the best feeling in the world.

Can life get anymore cruel? The answer to that?

Yes, yes it can.

* * *

Kate: Haha! This was just the intro to the whole story, but I would appreciate if you reviewed this for me!

*Tiny voice* Pwease????


	2. First Day

Kate: Yay!! The first actual chapter of this story! Now, in this chapter, it will mostly revolve around Tea and her first day in the middle of the first quarter of school. Then _later on... _Atem finally comes in! That's all I'm gunna give ya! Oh and I kinda changed Tea into a tomboy/girly girl!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, the whole series would be sooooooooo different!**

**Story based on TEA'S POV.**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

I am now on the verge of freaking out and crying right now.

I'm serious! Right now, I am sitting in the passenger seat of my mom's new red Mustang wearing light boot cut blue jeans that kinda grip, a black tank top, a white jacket with the sleeves rolled up and silver and blue running shoes. We're parked right in front of the school next to a dark blue Dodge Charger and a maroon Ford F-250.

My mom is telling me something about not trying to be nervous and just be yourself and everyone will like you, but I am so tangled in my own thoughts about everyone hating me and how this is the worst day of my life and the butterflies in my stomach are not helping, to notice.

Then my mom slugs me in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for mom?!" I asked almost yelling the question because I'm wound up so tight.

"You weren't listening to a thing I was saying! Now I don't want you to be late on your first day so get your ass out of the car and you'll be fine!" she said trying to reassure me.

I sighed, looked out the windshield at the school, leaned down, got my bag, kissed my mom bye, and slowly, but surely got out of the car. I then slowly made my way to the front doors of the school, totally aware of the thousand eyes looking at me making me even more uncomfortable, and walked into the front office.

The office was a pretty good sized office. It had the main desk where the secretary sat, a light blue couch on the wall across from the desk, a bench on the wall across from the door, and then a hallway leading to the principle's office, the nurse'soffice and some other rooms. On the light blue couch sat two girls. One had long blonde hair with light blue eyes, the color of the sky and the other girl was a brunette with long wavy hair and bright green eyes, but she didn't look too happy. And on the bench there was a guy who was looking at me with wide eyes. I didn't why and I probably didn't want to know.

After analyzing the room a bit longer, I made my way over to the desk.

"Um....Excuse me?" I asked politely.

The secretary looked up from her work and smiled at me. "Yes dear, how can I help you?" she asked warmly.

It made me feel a little better to know that she was nice.

"Um...I-I'm new here and...uh... I need my-" I said before I was cut off.

"Schedule?" she finished for me.

I looked at her and nodded my head. She smiled and pushed her chair over to a computer. "What's your name hon?" she asked.

"Tea Gardner." I said as she typed it in. She then said, "Oh, yes! Hear you are. Let me print you this and you can be on your way!" she said merrily.

She clicked 'PRINT' and pretty soon I had my schedule. I thanked her and left. When I left the office, I noticed a huge group of girls surrounding something...or _someone. _I didn't have time to check because I then bumped into someone and I dropped my book and my schedule I was holding.

I gasped and then said, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention." The person I bumped into then looked at me and smiled. "It's alright! It wasn't your fault. _I _wasn't paying attention! Don't sweat it!" she said. It made me feel a little more better that she was nice to me, too.

She then said, "Your new here huh? I can tell because I haven't seen you 'round. If you want I can help you find your classes!"

I picked up my schedule and my book and looked at her. "That would be great! Thanks!" I said now feeling a hell of a lot better that someone is willing to help me.

"Cool! Oh, by the way, my name is Mana! Mana Johnson!" she said holding out her hand for me to shake.

I took it saying, "My name is Tea Gardner and thanks for helping me out. I really appreciate it."

"Alright, what is your first class? I hope it's the one I have first!" she said slightly hopping.

"Uh...I have Social Studies with Mr. Bradfield in room 134 (1)." I said before looking at her face which was beaming.

"That's my first class too! Awesome Tea! Oh come with me or we'll be late!" She then started pulling me down the halls.

"Um...Mana? What was that huge group of girls about anyway? It looked like they were looking at something." She then stopped and I almost bumped into her. _'Oh god I hope I didn't say anything wrong.'_

She turned to face me smiling. "They were looking at the _HOTTEST _guy on the planet! His name is Atem Vonn and he just so happens to be a Freshman like us!" she squeaked excitingly. She was worked up now, I can tell.

"Really? Well I'll have to see if he really is the hottest guy on this planet." I said laughing at Mana's excitement.

"Trust me when I say this Tea! It's true! You'll see! I bet you!" She almost yelled grabbing my shoulders and shaking me a bit. I was still laughing when she dragged me into the classroom.

"But you know what really sucks though? He already has a girlfriend! A beautiful one at that! So there is no way any girl can have him, even though we all still flirt with him!"

I rolled my eyes at the fact that all the girls in this frickin' school, Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, and Senior girls alike, flirt with this one man who is a Freshman. That's kinda sad. I mean isn't there any other guys who are like this guy? Judging by what Mana said, obviously not.

The first half of my day was pretty lame. I went to my classes, got introduced, went through the boring class which took all my strength to not fall asleep, and then went to my next. It was now lunch and I met up with Mana and a couple of her friends who were really nice. Two of her friends were Serenity Wheeler and Mai Valentine. We were about to go in the lunch room when I remembered I forgot my book in my last class before lunch, Language Arts. I told them to go ahead while I got my book. When they went in, I turned around to head back when I bumped into someone, again. This time I ran into a guy.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" I apologized to the guy while looking at the floor.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." he assured me in a deep, baritone voice. His soft voice took me a bit by surprise because I was expecting him to yell at me or something, but when I looked up to his face, I was surprised by what I saw.

He had the most _beautiful _deep violet eyes that were narrowed slightly, but were soft. He had a beautiful tan on his skin and had the most unique hair I have ever seen. It was tri-colored, the colors being gold, black, and violet. He had golden bangs that framed his face, a black base with 3 lightning bolts going up into it and the tip of his spiky hair looked like it was dipped in violet. He also had a wonderfully muscled body. He had on a black sleeveless muscle shirt that showed his mucles clearly and he had on faded blue jeans, black boots and a black choke collar around his neck. I was dazed for a moment, but soon caught myself. I soon realized that the floor was very interesting.

Then I also realized that he was looking at me. He then said in his deep baritone voice, "You're new here, aren't you?" Me, still finding the floor interesting, nodded my head and said in a shy voice, "Yea, I am."

"Where did you come from?" he asked curiously.

"I came from Miami, Florida." I said still shyly.

He chuckled. "That's a long way don't ya think?"

"Yea, I guess it is, but I didn't have a choice. My dad got a job here in Domino so we had to move." I said finally trusting myself to look at his face. It was gentle and he had a sort of twinkle in his eyes, unless that was the lighting.

"That's really cool, but, um...if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way. I guess I'll see ya later..."

"Tea." I said finishing his sentence.

"Tea. I guess I'll see ya later Tea."

"Ok, but wait!" I called out to him before he dissapeared behind the doors to the lunchroom. He poked his head back into the hallway. "Yea?"

"What's your name?" I asked, even though I had a pretty good idea.

"Atem. Atem Vonn." he said while smiling at me warmly. I smiled back before he disappeared behind the doors.

I then bit my bottom lip while smiling _'God damn! Mana was right when she said he was HOTTEST guy on the planet!'_ then I remembered I still had to get my book. I ran down the halls as fast as I could to retrieve it so I could eat. I was starving!

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful so it wasn't important. When I walked out the doors after the final bell rang, I spotted Atem.

He was leaning his back against a, what looked like, brand new slick black 2010 Ford Mustang. Ho...ly crap! That car was nice!

But then I saw something else. His right arm was wrapped around the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had shiny black hair that's in a tight bun with chopsticks sticking out of it and she had on tight shinny jeans and a white tank top with black high heels. After seeing that, my heart hurt a little. _'What?! No way am I feeling for this guy if I only talked to him for like 5 minutes! It's impossible right? Right??' _But then I spotted my mom's 2007 glossy red Mustang and I walked towards it. Before I got in, I took one last glance at Atem and found him looking at me. I smiled a small smile and waved a little wave. He then smiled and waved at me before I got in.

My mom was asking me questions like how my day was and did I have any friends, but I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about Atem and how he looked and smiled at me.

That night, I had the best dream ever!

And guess who it was about...

* * *

Kate: YAY! My first actual chapter done!!! I am so proud!

Tea: Wow...

Kate: Is that a good wow or a bad wow?

Tea: Wow...

Kate: I'll take that as a good one!

Review Please! ^^ I will be your **BEST FRIEND!**

(1)= This is my social studies teacher at my school.


	3. Wrath Of The Girlfriend

Kate: Woohoo! Another chappie and this one is gunna be good! You could tell just by the title 'Wrath Of The Girlfriend'! Yea!

Tea: Oh God, I'm scared of this chapter!

Kate: Why? Its gunna be AWESOME!

Atem: I can't wait for this one!

Kate: See Tea?! _He's _being supportive!

Tea: Whatever…*walks away*

Kate: Alright fine you just walk away missy! I'll be sure in this story that Atem NEVER falls for you!!

Tea: WHAT??!!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, it would be way different…**

**Thanks Peaches16x3 for being my first reviewer! I really appreciate it! You're awesome!**

* * *

It's been a week since my first day at Domino High School and it seems like it's the first. People are ignoring me, giving me funny looks, etc. But on the bright side, I have Mana, Serenity, and Mai so I'm not completely and utterly alone! Although, I do feel a little weird. I have absolutely no idea why! It's bothering the hell out of me!

And, very, _very _occationally do I see Atem. He's always with his girlfriend, which I totally understand, but it kinda bums me to see them together. But I have no say in if they could go out, it's theirs! Maybe that's what is bothering me. _'No, no, no! That can't be possibly be it! I just met the guy! Dear Lord, help me.' _

I'm now at lunch with Mana, Serenity, and Mai. They're having this conversation about the school football players and such, but of course, I'm not listening. I have had so much on my mind that sometimes I can't think straight! Yesterday, I was looking at this science paper I had to do and I was so caught up in reading on what to do when I collided with a wall! I swear, I will never live that down.

And now I am looking at a Language Arts page and I can't think with all this noise so I decide to leave my friends and I head toward the library.

As I'm walking down the hall to the library, I notice something. Up on the landing of a flight of stairs I see two people who were kissing the daylights out of eachother.

I go all wide-eyed and I walk faster so neither would see me spying on their moment, but I wasn't fast enough.

"Hey! What are you doing ya bitch! Spying on me and my boyfriend kissing?! Yea, you probably wish this was you huh?!" came a high, outraged voice.

I turned around to see Atem and his girlfriend. I got wide-eyed again and I felt a pull at my heart again. I just stared a moment at them while Atem was trying to calm his overreacting girlfriend, Vivian, I heard, but she just wouldn't acknowledge him because she was staring daggers at me.

Vivian then started stalking towards me still glaring.

"You never answered my question bitch! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SPYING ON US?!" she screamed at me with her hands reaching towards me to push me onto the ground. She succeeded.

"I was just g-going to the library when I-I noticed you two so I-I decided to leave you a-alone before you started yelling and it's actually 'my boyfriend and me'." I said correcting her grammer.

"I am not yelling!!" she shouted before arms wrapped around her waist. Then Atem's head came into view.

"Viv, calm down, I'm sure she didn't mean to ruin our moment." he said in a soft, calming voice. "Right...?" he asked not finishing his sentence.

"T-Tea." I murmured quietly looking at the ground.

"Well, you better not have because that was the best making-out session (A/N:Ok...?) we've had, right Atemie?" she asked in a high voice, turning her head to face 'Atemie'.

He just smiled at her and then turned his attention to me.

"Well, Viv and I should be going so you can go on doing whatever you were doing before this happened, Tea." He said in his sexy, deep, baritone voice. He then let go of Vivian who had a questioning look on her face and he came over to me. He held out a hand to help me up off the floor. I was about to accept it when it was slapped away by none other than the obsessive girlfriend, Vivian.

"Don't you dare help her up Atemie! She's just another fangirl of yours trying to steal you from me! Come on, we're leaving!" she said grabbing Atem's hand and dragging him down the hall. When they were out of sight, I put my head on my knees and started to cry my eyes out. _'Huh, I guess I do have feelings for this guy. Damn it, how dare she call me a 'Fangirl' anyway!'_

I sat there crying until the bell rang for next class.

It was as boring as hell.

Psh, what else is new.

* * *

When final bell rang, I walked out the front doors and headed towards the courtyard. I went to the nearest table and slumped down on it. I stared at the table for about 15 minutes until I realized I was crying, judging by the huge, dark, wet spot on the table, I've been crying since the second I sat down. I then put my head on the table and cried harder. The way I saw Atem kissing Vivian looked like he really meant it and that he really loved her. It just broke my heart. I was totally oblivious to the person standing in front of me with a shocked and concerned look on their face until they spoke.

"Tea?" a familiar deep voice asked with concern written all over it.

_'Wait, I know that voice! But it can't be, why would he care if I was crying? He has friends to hang and have fun with, he doesn't need to worry about...the New Kid.'_

I slowly lifted my head to meet the face of Atem. His perfect face showed worry while his deep violet eyes showed sadness.

"A-Atem?" I asked in a kinda froggy voice."What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Vivian?" I sniffled while he walked around the table to sit by me.

"I was on my way to the front doors when I looked out a window and I saw you, sitting here, crying." he softly while wiping away the tears from my face."And no, I shouldn't because Vivian is at cheerleading practice and that's really boring and when I saw you here, I got worried, so I came out to see what the matter was. So Tea, why are you crying? Is it because of what happened at lunch with Vivian or...?"

My heart was saying "Tell him the truth!" while my brain was saying "Don't listen to the heart! I'm smarter! Make up a lie! Just don't say anything stupid!"

I decided to go with my brain because IT'S suggestion seemed like the right thing to do when you're in a situation like this. So I made up a lie before Atem got impatient.

"M-My grandma passed away not too long ago so I'm still not over her not being here in this world anymore." I said in a voice the tiniest bit louder than a whisper. But this wasn't actually a lie, it was true, but it's not the reason why I'm crying.

"Oh, well, I'm really sorry that happened. You know, that happened to me, too, but it was my _grandpa _who passed." he said, his voice still gentle, which made me feel a little better.

"Don't be, she died of old age. She was 102." I said with some amusement as his eyes widened at the fact that she died at that age." And I'm really sorry that happened to your grandpa."

"Don't be." he chuckled. "He died in a car accident. He was hit by a drunk driver going 125 miles per hour." he added quietly, but still looking me in the eyes. "Now how 'bout we dry these tears of yours and lets go get somethin' to eat. I'm starving and I know you are too because I bet you didn't eat lunch." he said with a sudden change of mood, and wiped the rest of my tears away that were still on my face. After he was done, he held out his hand in a formal manner. "Now, shall we?" he said in a funny British accent. I giggled and took his hand. "Well, of course we shall." I replied in the same accent. He smiled the most beautiful smile and I couldn't help but smile back. He bent down to pick up my bag and his before we walked off.

He then led me back to his (nice) shiny black Mustang. He opened the door on the driver side to pop the trunk so he could put our bags in it before he went to my side and gracefully opened the door so I could step in. What a gentleman and a goofball at the same time!

I smiled at him before stepping in and he smiled back. After he shut my door, he circled around to the drivers side and started the engine. "Does it matter where we go, Tea?" he asked while pulling out of the parking space.

"Nope, doesn't matter to me." I replied. He then smiled at me with his eyes shining.

"Good, because I know the perfect place to go." Atem said back to me before taking a right turn down the street towards the main part of the city.

* * *

Kate: Ugh! Finally! I'm done! Hoped you all liked this chapter! I'll try and post the next up tomorrow!

Atem: Wow...my girlfriend is a total bitch in this! When are Tea and I getting together?

Kate: Patience young grasshoppa, patience...

Atem: O_o Um...ok...

Review!!^^


	4. A Night To Never Forget

**A/N:** Ok, I got really good reviews for this story and I got some suggestions. The suggestions were to look good at my spelling and cut back on my A/N things. So I will be doing that this chapter. Thank you so much the people who reviewed this for me and thank you for correcting my mistakes!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! That credit goes to the respectful owners. If I did own it, the series would be WAY different. **

* * *

Ok, you know when you go somewhere to get something to eat with a friend and you usually go to like a fast food restaurant? Well, that concept obviously doesn't apply to Atem!

No, his idea of this whole thing was to go to one of the fanciest restaurants in the whole state of California, La Cachette Restaurant (1).

I mean the place was beautiful. It had ruby red carpet with tan walls, many awesome paintings, red velvet curtains, classy waiters, and high class snooty people giving Atem and me dirty looks. Probably from being in T-shirts and jeans while they're in tuxes and dresses.

Anyway, we were sitting at a table far enough away from the evil people that we couldn't hear their conversations. Most of the conversations mainly involved our 'disrespect to a high class place such as this one' behavior, but it was easy to ignore since we were so wrapped up in talking.

Atem was asking me about my life back in Florida. I was mainly telling him that I had many friends, good grades, and the atomic bomb my parents dropped on me.

"Alright, that's really cruel. Why would your parents do something like that? I mean seriously, wouldn't normal parents that respect their daughters feelings tell them maybe a _month_ beforemoving, not a couple of hours before the whole thing?" Atem asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, my parents did this because my dad got a new job here, but I think the real reason is to torture me. I mean, they knew how much I loved it in Florida and they knew much I would I miss my friends if I did leave. But, obviously, my parents are not normal and they don't care about how I feel. They're not even home most of the time so I'm practically raising myself." I said while stabbing a little piece of chicken on my plate.

"Oh, speaking of your parents, aren't they going to worry about you not being home right now? Because if they are, I'm really sorry for keeping you."

"No, they're not gunna worry because right now they are in New York on an 'important business trip'." I said to him looking up smiling. "So like I said, they're always gone. Sometimes, I like being alone, though. It gives me time to think to myself."

He nodded his head in understanding. Then I asked him, "Hey, Atem? Can I ask you question?"

"Yea, sure. Go ahead."

"Ok, well, I've noticed that you only hang out with a couple of people during school and usually the popular people have a lot of friends right? So I was just wondering why?"

He stared at me for several seconds and I was thinking _'Oh God, I hope I didn't say anything wrong.' _But then he answered.

"Well…you see, not long ago, it was maybe 4th grade that my parents won the lottery. They became quite famous after that and soon at school; I was getting a lot more attention than usual. People used to come up to me and ask me to be their friend or say that we should hang out or something. I went with it at first, bet then the people who started coming to me after we won started asking for money. They said since we were 'friends', that I could trust them to pay me back soon after. It was then that I realized that they didn't like me for who I was, they liked me for the money I had. I haven't trusted anyone since except my friends that I've known since early elementary." Atem explained.

I felt truly horrible for the guy. I didn't want to pity him and all, but that was just terrible. I mean, who in their right minds would be willing to back-stab a guy like Atem? He's the nicest person on the planet if you ask me! I would never do such a thing to him, and I hope he knows it.

When I looked back at Atem, I found him staring down at the table, deep in his thoughts. I suddenly spoke in a soft voice.

"You know you can trust me right? What those people did was wrong and they should have tried to get to know the real you because in my opinion, you're a great guy and it's their loss if they don't know that. And I would never do such a thing to you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did. You deserve so much more than to be treated like that. You deserve to be treated fairly."

After I said that, Atem lifted his head to look at me and when he did, I saw that beautiful smile of his on his face and a twinkle in his eyes; and this time I knew it wasn't from the lighting. It was one of those natural twinkles you get when you're just happy as can be.

"You know, no one has ever said that to me before, Tea. And it means a lot to me to hear that so I thank you for that." he said gently. "And to hear those words coming from you, I can now confirm that I can trust you. You're the first person I've been able to say this to in years. It's nice to know that I can trust someone other than my friends."

I couldn't help but smile at this.

"I'm glad to hear that and I promise you, I will never do anything to harm this new friendship of ours." I said still smiling warmly at him.

Atem's smile grew wider at that. "I'm glad as well."

We stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, not that I'm complaining, until a random question popped in my head and it spilled out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"By the way, why did you choose this place?"

He looked at me kind of funny before answering, chuckling slightly.

"I chose it because for some odd reason, fast food gives me a headache." Then he added, "And plus, I really like this place."

After he said this, I remembered something. "Heh, funny. Fast food gives me a headache too! That's weird."

He gave me a crooked smile then said, "Thank you! I now know I'm not the only weird one on this planet!"

At this, we both laughed. I guess we laughed loud enough for the snooty people to hear us and they shushed us. We looked towards them and shut our mouths, slightly shaking with the laughter we were holding in.

After we were done with our meals, Atem paid the check and we left the restaurant of high class snooty old people. We walked to his car and he again gracefully opened the passenger side door for me to step in. I thanked him and he shut it behind me. He again circled the car and came to the driver side door and stepped in and started the car.

"So I guess I should be bringing you home now, huh Tea?" he asked me while watching the road ahead of us.

"Yea I guess so." I replied, but honestly, I didn't want to go home. I wanted to stay with him.

"Alright, so tell me where you live and I'll get you home."

I told him the street address (2) and we rode the rest of the way in silence. Not an awkward silence, though. This was one of those enjoyable silences.

When we arrived at my house, I got out of the car while Atem popped the trunk to get my school bag.

I was waiting at the bottom of the porch steps for Atem with my bag. When he reached me, he handed me my bag and I turned and walked up the steps. Atem followed me to the front door and we said our 'goodnights' and 'goodbyes' and before my hand touched the knob, Atem tapped me on my shoulder. When I turned around, he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Tea. Sleep well." He whispered in my ear and then he turned around and went to his car. He got in, but before he pulled away from the curb, he waved at me then drove down the street. When he was out of sight, I was finally able to go inside. After I entered my room, I went over to my desk and slumped down in the chair. I slowly raised a hand to my left cheek which Atem had kissed only moments ago. It still tingled of his touch. I then got a weird theory in my head:

Maybe, _just_ _maybe, _Atem Vonn, the god of Perfectness, likes a girl of Averageness like me, Tea Gardner.

* * *

Kate: Alright, sorry I meant to get this chapter up yesterday! But have no fear peoples! It is up now!

Atem: On the cheek?! You have got to be kinding me! I am going to kill you!!

Kate: O_O Um....ok...no need to overreact! Oh crap...*Runs away from angry ex-pharaoh*

Kate: You know, if you kill me, you and Tea will never be together!

Atem: Gah! Fine! *glares at stupid author*

Kate: That's what I thought! And watch the 'stupid author' crap!

(1)= This is actually a restaurant in California, but it's in LA.

(2)= I have absolutely no idea where the hell she lives!

Review if you luv this story!^^


	5. In The Hallway

**A/N: Alright, so sorry for the wait, but I've been busy with school and all that other crap, but I'm back so don't freak out! So, here's the next chapter! Oh, and I had writers block!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! That credit goes to the respectful owners. If I did own it, the series would be WAY different. **

* * *

_*Dream Sequence*_

_The moon was shining brightly on the clear blue lake. The lake was surrounded by blooming trees of spring and fresh flowers that had brilliant colors. And just in a slight clearing where flowers didn't grow, but had dark green grass, lie two people madly in love._

_One had oddly styled tri-colored hair, the colors being gold, black and violet. He had piercing amethyst eyes that could either make you bow down in fear or melt into a puddle. He had a well built body and had light, faded blue jeans on with a tight black muscle shirt that showed off his chest muscles. And lying right next to him was the most beautiful girl you've ever seen._

_She had chocolate brown hair that reached to her shoulders and soft sapphire eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. She had on light blue jeans with a white tank top that hugged her sides showing off her slender shape. She was wrapped in the arms of her love, Atem. They were gazing into each others' eyes, not speaking, each getting lost in the depths. Both didn't think that a thing like this could ever happen in any lifetime. It was just impossible, but obviously not for these two lovebirds._

_The silence they were in broke when Atem whispered, amethyst still locked with sapphire."I love you, Tea. You are my world. I've never been this happy in my life until you came along and showed me real love. All the other girls never saw the real me. I'm just so glad to have you in my life as my lover."_

_I was still lost in his eyes, but I heard him clearly. His words were soft and he spoke them with as much passion as he muster up. I couldn't believe that I was lucky enough to find someone who loved me to pieces and said 'I love you' and really mean it. I felt the same way about him also. His left hand reached over to my face and he gently caressed my cheek. I smiled lovingly at him and leaned into his touch. _

"_I love you, too Atem. I've never felt this way for anyone in my life before and I love the feeling. It makes me think that we were made to be together. I love you Atem. I love you with all my heart."_

_Atem then smiled the smile that I just loved so much and as I looked deeply into his eyes, I could've swore that I saw much more love in them than I did before a few moments ago. It amazed me how he could just hypnotize someone with them so easily. _

_He was still smiling as he slowly leaned closer to me face. As he was moving, my heart was going 90 mph and a blush made its way to my face, but I didn't care. I then slowly slid my eyes closed, but as I was, I saw Atem doing the same thing._

_Our lips were now only inches apart._

…_almost there…_

…_closer…_

…_closer…_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

I groaned. _'Alright, that was SO not fair! That was the best dream so far! God damn that stupid alarm clock!'_

I reached my hand over to the nightstand and started placing my hand on it to try and find the evil beeping machine. My hand finally landed on the snooze button it finally turned off. I then gripped the clock firmly before chucking it to the other side of the room, making it collide with the wall, leaving a pretty good sized dent.

"Damn alarm clock." I grumbled.

I then gradually got out of my cozy bed and stumbled over to my clock, not fully awake. I reached down to pick, and took it back to the nightstand. I looked at the time and my eyes grew wider than dinner plates. It was 7:30am and school starts at 7:45!

"Oh shit!" I nearly screamed, scared that I would be late and have to go to detention. I scrambled over to my closet and grabbed some jeans and a T-shirt, ripped off the basketball shorts I was wearing and hurried to throw on my clothes. I grabbed my backpack, sprinted downstairs, ran for the door, slammed and locked it, and started sprinting to school.

Amazingly, I got to school in the record time of 5 minutes flat, with two to spare. I then quickly walked to my homeroom class, but before I walked in, something caught my eye.

I looked down the hall to see Atem and Vivian, with Atem having his back up against the lockers and Vivian with a hand on either side of him. He looked shocked at her action and it looked like he was asking her to get off, but she wasn't listening. _'Ok, wait! If they're a couple then why is he shocked at this?'_ I felt that stupid pull at my heart again. I was staring at them, but then soon caught myself, not wanting to repeat yesterday. I winced at the memory, and then slid into the classroom, thanking God that they see me 'spying' on them.

I went into the room and walked to my seat. I sat down when the teacher walked in. I was in math…woohoo. My teacher, Ms. Severson, was one of the strictest teachers in the building and she always gave you homework, even on the weekends! That is so not cool! I swear she doesn't have a heart, and _very _rarely, do you see her laugh and smile.

Class was an hour long, but it seemed like a month went by, it was so long! I nearly fell asleep, but thankfully the bell rand and I dashed out the door.

I walked to my locker to put my math book in it and grabbed my science, language arts, and social studies books along with my art notebook because I had Art later on in the longest day of my life! I shut locker and started walking down the hall to science class. I was half way there when I was knocked over by, like, let's say maybe 5 people, and of course, I dropped everything that were in my hands. They started laughing at me, calling me a klutz and crap like that. I looked up to see none other than Vivian and 4 of her desperate cheerleading followers that wanted nothing but to be like her.

"Wow Gardener, ya know, you should be more careful next time. You could fall into someone and knock them over and hurt them! Geez, how can you be so careless?" Vivian mocked and her cheerleading wannabes laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"First of all, my name's 'Gardner' and second, I'm not the one knocking people over thank you very much!" I shouted while standing up. And judging by the look on Vivian's face, she was shocked at my sudden burst, but it was quickly replaced by a smirk.

"Huh, I didn't know you had the guts to yell at someone, and more importantly me, but I guess I was wrong. And little bit of info you will need to know, never, I repeat, NEVER yell at the cheer captain again or there will be consequences later, ok?" she 'informed' me in her annoying high voice.

I nodded once, kinda scared, but mostly pissed that she has the nerve to treat someone like this and if she keeps it up, she'll end up with a huge red mark on the side of her face and tears in her eyes. I smirked at the image in my head. _'Huh, that would be a FUNNY sight!'_

When Vivian saw me smirking, she was immediately pissed.

"What are you smirking at?!" she nearly shouted.

"Huh? Oh, nothing you would be interested in since you probably have much more interesting conversations to attend to with you and your wannabe bitches, so don't worry about me!"

When I said that, the people in the hallway went all wide-eyed and were laughing. They were also saying 'ooo' or saying stuff like 'Dissed!' I was pretty proud of myself!

Vivian did the girly gasp and quickly turned on her heel and strutted down the hall, making the people that were in her path part way for her.

People were then coming up to me and giving me high-fives and thumbs up. When the people were done, I bent down to pick up my stuff, but to find that it was gone. I started to freak out before I heard a light clearing of the throat. I shot my head up only to be met by the smirking face of Atem. _'Wait, why in the world is he smirking? Oh, and he has my stuff! Thank God!'_

"Wow that is the first time someone has ever stood up to her. I'm rather impressed. Usually when she does that, the people always either look at the floor and mutter apologies or get up and run to the bathrooms in tears. But, you've only been here barely two weeks, so you wouldn't know any better." He said, still with that smirk on his face.

"Wow, I can't believe that. I mean, I don't how you put up with her crap, no offence since you're her boyfriend and all, but still."

He chuckled. "None taken. Ya know, I honestly don't know how I put up with her either. I'm also gunna have to talk to her later about how she treats people, especially someone who I can finally trust about being a true friend." He smiled

I smiled back at him, but then I got curious. _'How long has their relationship gone on for? It's not my business, but still! Stupid curiousness!'_

"I'm curious now." I said while glancing at him.

"Oh, really? About what, may I ask?" he raised an eyebrow at me. I was then actually reconsidering if I should invade on his personal life or not. It was a hard decision…

"How long have you and Vivian been together?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

His eyebrow dropped and he stared at me for a second. I was starting to get worried because he wasn't answering. He suddenly had a thoughtful look on his face, and I almost started giggling because he looked cute with it on._ 'Hehe…wait! I'm not sure if 'cute' is in his vocabulary! Yea sure, he might use it to describe a puppy or something, but when you are describing HIM, you use words like hot, gorgeous, desirable, crap like that!'_

The look on his face then disappeared and he answered, "It's been…11 months… a year…I think?" He turned his head to the ceiling, thinking. His eyebrows bunched together in frustration and then he huffed.

"Alright don't hurt yourself thinking there! Maybe later you should ask Vivian. She'll probably know."

"Psh, doubt it! She can't even remember what 2x2 is! I swear, she doesn't care anything but me, herself, and how she looks. It gets really annoying sometimes because she doesn't pay attention to anything. If we're talking about…say… last night's homework, she totally spaces out and goes to her own little world of high heels and short skirts."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's a really nice way to talk about your girlfriend."

He bowed his head. "I know." He sighed. "But, I don't think I love her like she loves me."

I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he looked up. "I think I love her like… a little sister. Not like a lover. I've known her for so long so it's like she's my sister." He sighed again. "I don't know what to do."

"You should do what you think is right Atem. But, let me ask you this: Are you happy with her?"

He looked away at this. He didn't answer for a few moments and I was starting to get worried. Then, he looked back at me with his stunning amethyst eyes.

"I am, but, there's a girl that makes me happier. She just amazing."

He was now gazing into my sapphire eyes, while I gazed into his beautiful pools of amethyst.

We were just looking at each other for a long moment until-

The bell rang.

"Damn that bell…" Atem muttered under his breath. I nodded in agreement.

"Well, I best get to class." I said picking up my bag.

"I'll walk you there, if you want. And I'll carry your books, too." he offered gazing at me again.

I flashed him a sincere smile. "Thank you Atem."

He returned the smile while bringing a stray piece of hair that fell in my face back its place. "No problem."

With that, we turned around in the direction of my classroom. When we walked up to it, I turned to Atem who gently handed me my books. When I grabbed them from him, our hands touched and it shot a shock of electricity into my hand and traveled up my arm. I flinched slightly, and I assumed that Atem felt the same thing because he flinched as well.

"Sorry." I said looking away, blushing.

"Don't be." He said gently grabbing my chin and tilting it up to look at him. "I'll see you later Tea." He whispered before kissing my cheek and walking away.

I stood there; totally oblivious to the looks I was receiving. _'No way. He kissed me…again! This day can't any better!'_

I got a hold on myself and walked into my math class, smiling like I just won the lottery, which in my own world, I did.

* * *

Kate: Sooooooo sorry for the delay, but now it is up

Tea: Finally! I was starting to get worried there, but nice job.

Kate: Well thank you, and I promise, there will be AtemxTea very, very soon! *wink wink*

Review!^^


	6. Evil Cheerleaders

**A/N: Alright, new chapter! Awesomeness! I promise not to delay this one! And this isn't the chapter where Atem and Tea get together! Sorry! It will happen very soon I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, it would WAY different!**

* * *

Classes flew by. They seemed like they were only five minutes long. It was craziness!

It was also lunchtime and I'm walking down the hall with Mana , Mai, and Serenity talking about how we're going to spend our winter break that's already coming up. Mana's going to go to Colorado to ski at Breckenridge, Mai's staying here and shopping for clothes and such, and Serenity's spending the break with her big brother, Joey, who is currently trying to kill his best friend Tristan Taylor and a guy who looks just like Atem, but he's shorter and he looks more innocent. I'm guessing he's Atem's twin brother. _'Speaking of Atem, where is he? He's usually with them or…Vivian. Grrrr...evil cheerleading bitch!' _

I was cursing Vivian in my head when I felt someone nudge my arm. I turned my head to meet the gaze of Serenity.

"Hey Tea, you ok? You've been zoning out ever since first period."

'_Well, wouldn't you if you've been kissed twice by the guy of your dreams that just possibly likes you back?! I mean come on, SERIOUSLY!' _I thought.

"Yea, Seren, I'm fine. Just got something on my mind." I said reassuringly.

"Okay…you sure?"

"Yup! Now stop worrying about me." I said putting a hand on her shoulder. "You guys go ahead; I've got homework to do that's due next period so I was planning on going to the library." I said then bent down to grab my bag. "I'll see ya guys later, kay?" I started to walk off when Mana said something.

"Wait, what homework did you not do?"

"Uh…math? I think…?" I saw her shrug and they walked to the cafeteria while I walked to the library.

When I arrived, I sat down at the nearest table and pulled out the work. _'Yup, math. Good Lord, who in the world invented math any way? Why can't it just blow up or disappear? _(1) _I mean come on! It's not like we're gonna use it every frickin' day of our lives and plus, we're not even gonna use part of what we learn ever! It's just a waste of time and brain space!' _I was all alone in the library so I pulled out my iPod and listened to it on a low volume.

I was in the library for maybe only…5-6 minutes when I heard voices outside the door. One sounded very upset and the other sounded sad and frustrated at the same time. I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I couldn't control my legs that lead me to the door to hear the conversation.

"….can't just leave me! This that we have is special and I don't want it to end! Why does it have to end Atemie?" said the upset voice that sounded awfully like Vivian's and…wait! _'Atemie?! What does she mean 'doesn't have to end'? Oh, wait…'_

Then Atem's voice broke my thoughts as he spoke to Vivian.

"Vivian, I'm sorry. I truly am, but the love that you hold for me isn't the same I hold for you. The love I hold for you is the love for a sister; not a lover. I know this is hard to hear and it's very hard to say, but it's just not working. I'm sorry."

I was shocked by his words and I was screaming in my head. _'Holy Crap! There is absolutely no way he just said that! I should feel bad for her, but I don't!' _I stood there listening to what was going to be said.

"How could this have happened Atemie? How could you not love me? Everyone loves me, but why not you?! You're supposed to love me like everyone else!" Vivian shouted, and even though I couldn't see him, I knew Atem had a frustrated and shocked look on his face.

"Vivian, I don't think you understand what I am trying to say. Now I'm going to try to put it into simplest terms: I want to break up with you because this isn't working out between us. I feel that you are like a sister to me and that is the love I have for you, not love for a lover. And plus, I don't like the way you treat people, especially after this morning."

There was a couple minutes of dead silence, and in my head, I was laughing so hard because Vivian did not have a brain smart enough to comprehend what the hell he was saying. Suddenly, the silence was broken when someone was pushed into the lockers. I slowly peaked around the door frame and found Vivian with a hand on Atem, who was currently against the lockers. I silently gasped when she forcefully put her lips on his. Atem's eyes widened in surprise and he raised his arms, grabbed her shoulders and shoved her off him.

"Vivian! Do you not understand what I'm telling you? It's over and that's that. Now I have better things to do so if you will excuse me." With that said, Atem walked off without a second glance at Vivian, who was standing in the hallway, with shock, confusion, and anger written of her face. She stood there for a couple minutes, pulled out her cell phone, and dialed a number.

"Sophie? Hey, OMG you will not guess what just happened to me! Atem just broke up with me! Can you believe it?! ….. I know! He just said we weren't working out because 'he loves me like a sister' and 'doesn't like the way I treat people'! ….. I don't think it's because of another girl because he never looks at anyone. But if it is, that girl is gonna be sorry she ever laid eyes on MY Atemie! ….. Yea, TTYL." She flicked her phone closed and flipped her hair then turned toward the library door. I quickly pulled my head in so she wouldn't see me and silently dashed toward a tall bookcase. I stepped behind the bookcase when Vivian walked in, scanning the room, as if she was looking for someone. _'I hope she didn't see me.' _I thought in panic as she gazed at the bookcase I was hiding behind. I held my breath when she continues to look at it, but I felt a wave of relief wash over me when she gave in, fixed her outfit, which was a _short, _emphasis on _short,_ magenta skirt with a tight white shirt on and magenta high heels. She then exited the library. I sighed in relief and walked over to my stuff.

I was working for a half hour on my math and was currently working on a problem that involved fractions when someone walked in. I looked up from my work and I was shocked at who I saw. The person who walked in was Atem, with his bag over his shoulder and a black iPod in hand. He sat down at a table at the other end of the library and pulled out a book. I couldn't exactly see the cover or the title of the book, but it looked pretty thick like the Twilight books or something. The weird thing is that he was reading it while listening to his music. _'I can't do that because I can't concentrate on the reading.' _It was then he finally realized he wasn't alone so he looked around the room and finally met my gaze. I blushed and he looked surprised but that look soon vanished when he smiled, got his stuff and walked over to me. He sat down across from me, folded his hands with his elbows on the table and rested his chin on them.

"So what are you doing in here all alone?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Um…I believe I am doing math homework I didn't do last night." I said picking up the paper for proof.

"So a straight A student like yourself procrastinated? Huh, I thought I was the only one, but you proved me wrong when you said you got headaches from fast food like I do." Atem said chuckling and playing with his iPod.

"So…whatcha listenin' to?" I asked in a sing-song voice. He looked up with an eyebrow raised and a smile on his face and lifted his iPod in my face. On the screen were a picture of Three Days Grace and the title of the song 'Break'.

"You listen to Three Days Grace?" I asked in surprise as he pulled the device back.

"Yep, and I finally got my brother to listen to rock also instead of that rap crap (2) he listens to. God, that shit drives me crazy! I can't stand it." He said shaking his head. "I have the weirdest brother in the universe. We may be twins, but we act nothing alike and we don't like the same things. For example, he likes rap and I don't; I like rock (3). We are so different it's not funny."

"Well, ya know that there are not two people on this planet who are exactly the same. We're all different and that's what makes us unique. It's what separates us from everyone else." I said looking into his eyes. He stared back and nodded.

"You're right Tea. Well anyway, I think we should get back before my friends start looking for me and your friends start getting worried." He said standing up and picking up his things. I then started putting my stuff away when Atem tapped me on the shoulder. I turned my head for my cheek to meet his lips in a loving little kiss. I blushed, he noticed and he chuckled.

"I'll see you later Tea." He said then left the library. It took a couple of seconds to register what the hell just happened then it clicked. When it did, a huge smile spread across my face and I finished putting my things away. When I was done, I exited the library right when the bell rang for next class. _'Woohoo! I have gym next!' _I thought sarcastically, but for some odd reason I didn't care. Maybe the reason was that I got _another_ frickin' kiss from the guy I am falling in love with! _'You know what? Maybe life here in California won't be as bad as I think it will be, as long as it continues the way it's going!' _

* * *

After gym class, I was exhausted. I could barely get to my locker without falling over. When I actually did, I had to lean against the stupid thing for support. I found enough strength to open my locker and when I did, there was a little note that fluttered to the ground. The note was on regular notebook paper, but I could see through it and I had very formal cursive on it. I stared at it in shock, my heart was going crazy and my blood started pumping wildly in my veins. _'Who in the hell wrote me this?' _I slowly bent down to pick up the note and I hesitantly opened it. The note then read:

_Dear Tea,_

_You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. Your eyes are the color of sapphires and sparkle like diamonds in the sun. You hair is a beautiful chocolate brown and as soft as silk. Tea, if you will meet me at the bridge in Domino Park after school, I will be more than happy to express my feelings for you._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

I stood there by my locker with a shocked look on my face. I couldn't believe what the heck I just read. _'Alright, this is weird.' _I was so curious to know who my 'Secret Admirer' was and I let that take over so after school, I headed to Domino Park.

* * *

Not long after I left school, I was at the park. I was walking on the path that led to the bridge and as I kept walking, the bridge slowly came into sight. When it was in my sight fully, I saw that no one was there. I decided that I would stay on there for maybe, 10 minutes, and if the person didn't show, I would go home. I walked onto the bridge and leaned on the railing when I heard footsteps coming on the bridge. The thing that shocked me though, there was more than one pair of footsteps. I slowly turned my head to see who the people were, and to my surprise, horror and anger, the standing to the side of me was The Wicked Bitch of the West, Vivian Wong and her little line of followers.

"So Tea, I see you were stupid enough to actually come here! But, I'm very glad you did because now we can now _express _our feelings for you; Hate. You stole my boyfriend and now," she and the preps moved closer to me while I stepped back, "You're gunna pay. Big time Gardener."

I stood there, scared out of my mind when Vivian pulled out a small pink pocket knife with, what looks like, diamonds decorated on it. It was beautiful… and dangerous. Vivian then started to move dangerously close to me with her pocket knife, but what stopped her was that her right magenta high heel got caught between two boards on the bridge and she fell flat on her face. I was so close to laughing, but I remembered that pocket knife in her hand so I rushed over and snatched it out of her hand and threw it into the pond the bridge was crossing. After that was done, I bent down to her ear and whispered, "First of all, I didn't steal your boyfriend; he broke up with you because you are a clingy bitch and you don't care about anyone. And second, I thought I told you my name was 'Gardner' not 'Gardener'?" I then stood up and looked to where the wannabes were and saw that they had abandoned their leader. _'How sad and yet so funny!' _With that thought, I was nice enough to lend Vivian a hand and after she was on her feet with one broken magenta heel, I walked home without looking back at a very pissed cheerleader who would have killed someone with the look on her if the saying '_If looks could kill' _were true.

* * *

Kate: Oh my God, I am sooooooooo sorry I was late updating this! I was busy and I didn't have the time, but please don't kill me! Oh yea, and sorry for not putting Tea and Atem together in this one, but it will happen soon! I promise!

(1)= Who hates math, raise your hand! *raise mine*

(2)= Sorry, I just hate rap!

(3)= C'mon, can you not see him listening to rock??

Review Please! ^^


	7. Layin' Down the Law

**A/N: Alright, new chapter! Awesomeness! Also, before you get mad at me for having this chapter a month late… wait…a month?! OH MY GOD! Anyway, you must know that my MS Word thingy thought it would funny if it stopped working and piss me off so I had to go out and buy a new program for it!**

**Also, bit of info you might need! I kinda sorta made a mistake on this and I made Atem's last name 'Vonn' and I also made him Yugi's big brother so let's do this: Let's pretend that Yugi's last name is 'Vonn' in this ok? I'm sorry but I am too lazy to go back and fix anything so…yea.**

**And thank you so much to my reviewers! I honestly didn't expect this to be very popular and such, but 22 reviews on 6 chapters? That makes me really happy so I want to thank you for that! It means a great deal to me.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Maybe I will when the desert floods and blue pigs fly…**

* * *

After the whole encounter with the cheerleader thing, I tried to stay as far away from the preps as possible. Especially Vivian, who was still fuming about not stabbing me for 'stealing' her boyfriend, and for breaking a heel, which is _so _depressing.

I was walking down the hall deep in thought about if Vivian actually loved Atem, or if she just acted to just to get more popularity. _'She wouldn't sink that low after what happened to Atem, would she? I mean, really, if she were really his friend then she would never do anything like that right? I know I certainly wouldn't. And right now, I believe that I love him for him, not for his popularity or his wealthy status.' _With that thought in mind, I continued walking done the hall to my next class; which was Chemistry. Honestly, this is my worst subject and I currently have a high B in it. I think the reason why the grade dropped from an A to a B was the last test we had which I got maybe 4…5 questions wrong. I actually studied a lot for it, but I accidently skipped a chapter in the text book that I needed to read. And while I was busy scolding myself for skipping the stupid chapter, I bumped into _another _person!

Huh, imagine that.

And also to my great misfortune, when I looked at the person I bumped into, I looked straight into the eyes of Vivian. I could really tell that she was the not happy the second she saw me. Her brown eyes hardened and blazed with hate and fury, and for some odd reason, I was unfazed by this and that just made her even madder.

"Gardner! You owe me new high heels! You broke my pink one last night on that bridge and now I command you to go buy me new ones!" Vivian screeched at the top of her lungs and her burst made everyone in the hall look our way.

Me, on the other hand, had a shocked look on my face because 1. She decided to scream at me in the hallway and 2. She said _command_! '_What the hell! What does she think I am? Her personal slave?!' _

After a minute, I was finally able to get over the shock and speak.

"Alright Vivian. First of all, I do not owe you anything. You are the one who got your heel stuck between two boards, fell over and broke it. And second of all, you cannot command me to do anything, much less buy you pink pointless shoes that you will end up throwing out in week or so because you got tired of them!" I yelled, finally tired of Vivian's attitude. "Vivian, I am so sick and tired of the way you are treating me. You haven't showed me a hint of respect since the day I stepped foot in this building. I'm pretty sure you're like this because you're a Daddy's Girl and always get what you want and I hate girls like you. You're stuck-up, selfish, and you only care about yourself and your looks. So Vivian, if you know what's good for you, you will turn around right now and walk away, and if you're _smart,_ you will never insult me again unless you want the biggest red mark on the side of your pretty little face." I finally finished talking sense into her (hopefully) and glared daggers at her. After a minute or so, I finally took my glare off Vivian and looked around at the people who were witnessing the whole thing.

The entire hallway was dead silent for what I just said to her. I almost knew all the people in the hall, but the people that stuck out the most were Atem, his younger brother Yugi, and their best friends Joey and Tristan. All of them had shocked, amused, and proud looks on their faces. I was taking it that they were extremely happy that someone had the guts to finally lay down the law to Vivian. I smiled at them and they all gave me goofy grins back. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and then looked back at Vivian, who still hadn't left. My eyes narrowed at her and I put my right hand on my right hip while putting most my weight on my left foot.

"Do you not take me seriously Vivian? I can assure that I was not kidding about that red mark, and if you really want me to, I can give it to you right here right now." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Vivian didn't say a word for five whole minutes more. I sighed when I got fed up with the silence and I took a step toward her. That one little step obviously had a huge affect on her and she turned swiftly on her heel and sprinted down the hallway so fast she would have put a cheetah to shame. The hall was dead silent for, maybe, 30 seconds or so before laughter, cheering, and conversations erupted making it extremely loud. Some people were wide-eyed and laughing, others were whooping and yelling for me, which made me lightly blush, and the rest were talking about the whole ordeal. While all that was taking place, someone slung their arm around my shoulders and gave me a huge side hug. When I looked to my right to see who it was, I saw Atem's whacky blonde friend with the cool Brooklyn accent (1), Joey.

"Man! Did ya see da speed dat girl went down dis hallway? Damn girly, I never thought ya had it in ya to actually stand up to dat bitch. No one really has, and whoeva did have gotten steamrolled right ova by 'er."

Joey was then pulled off me to be replaced by Atem, who put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his side. My blush got brighter at the closeness of my secret love. Then what Atem said next made my heart melt.

"Actually Joseph," Joey glared at Atem for using the formal name while he just simply smirked and continued. "Tea has actually told Vivian off once before. Tea, if you haven't noticed before, is a very strong willed girl and doesn't let anyone push her around. She's one of the girls who you do not want to piss off unless you want your head ripped off."(2)

Joey, Tristan, and Yugi all looked at each other and then simultaneously took 3 steps back, afraid that I would actually rip their heads off. I sighed and rolled my eyes at them while Atem looked down shaking his head and muttering under his breath, "Three guys, afraid of girl. Sad, sad, sad."

* * *

After the encounter with Vivian, I have been well known throughout the whole school the entire day. People have been giving me high-fives even though I don't even know them.

Now it was 3:20 and school was finally over. I walked over to my locker to put my things away only to find Atem, who looked like a god in his black tank top that showed off his muscles and his faded blue jeans, leaning against it. When he caught sight of me, he smiled the smile that made my heart turn to mush and pushed off so I could get into it.

"Hi Atem! What's up?" I greeted with a smile of my own on my face.

"Hey Tea, nothing much." He said with a smile of his own that made his eyes sparkle like the amethysts they are. They were just the most beautiful I have ever seen. (3)

"So Tea," His deep voice pulled me out of admiring his eyes, "my parents are dragging me to this business ball that they have to attend every year and I was wondering if you like to go and suffer along with me." He said with a toothy grin. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, but smiled nonetheless.

"What about Joey or Tristan? Didn't you ask them?" I asked, confused about him asking me instead of his best buds.

He shrugged. "I would, but I already know the answer. They both went one year with Yugi and I, and they hated it. They hated dressing formal and they hated the people thought that they were bigger and better than the two goofballs. Not that I like the people, though. They drive me crazy with their attitudes." He informed me while shaking his head.

"Oh, well, since your friends abandoned you, you poor thing," I said and reached up to pat the top of his head. He playfully glared at me, "then I'll go. Plus, it'll give me something to do. When is it?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before looking back at me.

"I believe it's at 6 o'clock this weekend on Saturday night. It's being held at the Hyatt on Spring Street (4). My little brother, Yugi, is bringing his brat of a girlfriend I can't stand, but who has a good head on her shoulders. I don't think you'll have a hard time with her, so we're good there. Anyway, I'll pick you up six, but I'll call first to make sure you're ready." He said while I shut my locker and packed up my stuff.

"Alright, but does that mean I have to wear a dress? Not that I have a problem with it." I asked as we walked down the hall to the parking lot.

"Well, yea, because it's a formal event, so yea you do."

We walked up to his car (5) when he asked, "Tea, do you need a ride home?"

I laughed as he took my bag from me without waiting for a response.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of driving and talking, we finally pulled up to my house. We got out and he popped the trunk to retrieve my bag.

When we reached the top of the front porch, I grabbed the handle of the front door, but before going in I told him, "Thanks Atem, for driving me home and inviting me to that ball on Saturday."

"The ride's no problem Tea, but I should be thanking _you _for going with me because it's really hard to stay the whole the event by yourself." He said sincerely and the warm smile of his spread across his face.

"Oh! And before you go inside," he leaned in and planted a warm, loving kiss on my cheek, "dress pretty." He smiled and winked then walked down the steps to his car. I was blushing as he started his car and waved before driving down the street. I came back from cloud nine a couple minutes later and walked into my house. I shut the door and leaned dreamily against it. I did a girly squeal before running upstairs to my room to pick out my dress for Saturday, which was tomorrow.

* * *

**Kate: Jesus Christ! Finally I got this done, and it's been over a flippen' month! *Sobs* I'm so sad! I am such a horrible au****thor! I made you all wait for too long! Don't be mad at me please! My Word shut down so I had to go out and buy a new freakin' one! Retarded piece of crap…**

**(1)= Who in the world doesn't like his accent!**

**(2)= I'm one of these girls. I don't let anyone push me around. Just sayin'.**

**(3)= His eyes are just…amazing!**

**(4)= The hotel is real, but I am making up the street.**

**(5)= Alright, I know you should only have your permit as a Freshman or Sophomore, but I screwed up in previous chapters, so in this story, Atem has his license as a Freshman, so bare with me on this one!**

**I seriously swear that I will have the next chapter up soon and not in a month! Probably next week! Or this weekend.**

**Review Please! They are really appreciated.**


	8. The Business Ball

**A/N: This chapter was late again! God dang it. Why is school and business so evil? I mean, seriously! I don't have time anymore. But then again, I only have this and one more chapter before the story ends. I'm kinda sad. =[**

**This is the chapter of the business ball I mentioned in the other chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! I will when the desert floods and green pigs fly.**

**

* * *

**

It was Saturday morning and I was currently sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. The night before I couldn't sleep much because I was so nervous about the ball I was going to with Atem, Yugi, and their parents. I've never been to something like this so I was completely freaking out.

I had already picked out my dress for tonight. The dress is a Caribbean blue, knee high flowing halter dress that hugged my sides. It was also a little sparkly.

I had also picked out black high heels that weren't that tall. I was thankful for that because I always tend to trip in heels, one because I rarely wear them and two I am very clumsy.

When I was finished with the cereal I was eating, I got up from my seat at the table and walked over to the sink to rinse off my bowl.

Just as I finished that, the phone rang. I quickly dried my hands and sprinted to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked, a little breathless.

"_Hey girly! It's Mana!" _

"Oh, hey Mana. What's up?" I asked, relieved in a way that it wasn't Atem because I was still nervous about the ball.

"_Nothing much, I just wanted to know if you wanted to spend the day together. You know, girl stuff. Go to the mall, movies, stuff like that. What do you say?" _

"Mana, I believe I told you that I was going with Atem to that ball, 'member smart one?"

"_Oh yea! But, I just don't understand one thing. All we girls have been after him for years, and he would barely pay any mind to us. But then you come along and he's almost always around you. Why is that?" _she asked in a very frustrated tone.

"Because I'm special!" I relied in a sing-song voice.

"_Yea, spedecial." _Mana muttered into the phone.

"Hey! I heard that little miss Straight C's! Must I remind you that I have straight A's and common sense, unlike you?"

"_I actually have a B in Chemistry now, thank you!"_

"Anyway," I said, rolling my eyes, "I have to go and make sure everything's ready. Why don't call Mia? She won't hesitate."

"_Good idea! Well, have fun with Atem!" _She said enthusiastically; not sourly like I expected.

"Wait, you're supporting me on this?" I asked, surprised that she was happy now.

"_Well, yea, I figured that if you and Atem are happy, who am I to deny it? I'm your friend and friends always support each other. Besides, there are other fish in the sea, so I'll find my guy someday!"_

I smiled. "Mana, you are awesome! I don't think I could ask for a better friend than you!"

"_I am pretty awesome, aren't I?" _

I, again, rolled my eyes.

"_Anyway, I'll let you go and I'll call Mai, and you have fun tonight; just not too much fun, alright?" _she said slyly.

"Mana!" I yelled into the phone, but she had already hung up.

"Note to Self: Kill Mana." I said to myself. I then hung up the phone and went upstairs to check everything and take a shower.

_**Couple Hours Later…**_

I was in the process of putting a few spiral curls in my hair when my cell phone rang. I picked it up with one hand to look at the caller ID and I read 'Atem'. I quickly put the iron down and flipped open my cell.

"Hey Atem." I greeted with a smile, even though he couldn't see it.

"_Hey Tea. I was just calling to see if you were ready." _ He replied.

"I'm ready, just putting the finishing touches in my hair."

"_Alright, just checkin'. Oh, yea, before I forget, Joey and Tristan decided that they wanted to go too."_

I cocked an eyebrow at that. "Why do they want to go? I thought you said that they hated this thing."

"_I don't know. They just called me and said that they were going. Probably have nothing better to do."_

I nodded in agreement.

"_Well, anyway, since you're practically ready, I'm on my way over, 'kay?"_

"Okay. Be careful driving, though. There are some crazy people who shouldn't even have a license these days."

He laughed.

"_Don't worry. I'm a very careful driver. Thank you for your concern, though Tea. Anyway, I'm on my way, so I'll be there in a few."_

"Alright, bye Atem. See ya in a few."

"_Bye girly." _He then hung up.

I shook my head and flipped my phone closed. I picked up the iron and finished with my little curls.

It wasn't long until my doorbell rang. I carefully walked down the stairs and went to answer the door only to find Atem looking hotter than ever!

He was wearing a black tux, white dress shirt, black tie, and finally black and white converse (1).

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"What's with the shoes?" I asked.

He just shrugged. "They're comfortable and the tux is formal enough."

I giggled at him.

"And by the way," he said, gently grabbing my left hand with his right and placing a gentle kiss on it, "you look beautiful tonight."

I blushed and giggled.

"Thank you and you look very handsome yourself." I told him. He warmly smiled his thanks.

"Shall we be going?" he asked me.

"Oh, yea. Sorry." I said sheepishly. I turned around to shut the front door and he led me down the stairs to his car. He let go of my hand, much to my disliking, but to only open the passenger side door for me. I gladly stepped in and he shut the door behind me. Then I watched him gracefully walk around the front of the car. I still couldn't believe how much I loved him. I love him so much that it hurts sometimes. The problem is that I have no idea if he feels the same or not.

I was brought out of my thoughts when he closed the driver door and started the car.

"Tea, you know you didn't have to come tonight, right?" Atem asked as we started down the road.

"I know Atem , but I wanted to come. I love spending time with you." I replied with a smile.

Atem stopped at a red light and turned his head to look at me. On his face was one of the warmest smiles he has ever given me and it made me melt on the inside and my heart started to flutter.

It took a while for the light to turn green and while it was still red, all we did was stare into each other's eyes. His amethysts were penetrating my sapphire. It felt like an eternity that we were doing this.

When the light finally turned, my heart was pounding hard in my chest. His eyes are just so mesmerizing; it's really hard to look away. They're so deep you could just drown in them.

It took about 20 minutes to get to the hotel that the ball was being held at. We got out of his car and walked to the entrance where we would wait for Yugi, his parents, and the two goofballs.

We actually didn't have to wait too long. Soon a deep blue Mustang pulled up to the curb and out stepped Joey and Tristan; who were actually dressed properly; from the retarded bow tie right down to the slick black shoes. (2)

As they walked up to us, I whispered in Atem's ear, "I thought they hated dressing formally."

Atem, with widened eyes, answered, "They do. I don't know what the deal is."

As Joey and Tristan walked up to us, they noticed the looks on our faces, or, at least, Tristan did. But Joey, being the nitwit he is, didn't have the brain to comprehend what the looks meant and asked, "Whatcha lookin' at? Is somethin' on my face?"

Tristan turned to him and smacked him on the back of the head and said, "No, you idiot! I believe that they are silently questioning why we are dressed so formally."

Joey turned his eyes from Tristan to us and said, "What? Did ya expect us ta show up in jeans 'n T-shirts?"

"I half expected it, actually. But, let's not discuss this now; there's my parents' car." Atem said, pointing to a black 2010 Chevy Camaro. I just stared in amazement as it pulled up to the curb of the sidewalk that led up to the stairs we were standing on. As people started to get out, I leaned over to whisper to Atem, "Hey bud, I got a question for you."

"Hm?" He answered, to show he was paying attention.

"This is just out of curiosity, but, what is it with your family and black, shiny cars?" I asked as I watched Yugi exit the car, followed by a blonde girl a little shorter than he was, who I was guessing was his date, in a pink, frilly, knee high spaghetti strap dress, baby pink heels, and a pink headband. _'That is a lot of pink.' _I thought. Then I looked over to see what Yugi was wearing. He was practically wearing what Atem was wearing, but instead of a black tie, he had on a pink tie that matched his date's dress. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. I looked back at Atem; he hasn't answered yet, but he appeared thoughtful.

"Um…" he finally said, "I'm not sure. But, only Yugi, my dad, and I have black cars; my mom has a red Corvette." He finished with a shrug.

'_Should have seen that coming. Atem has a Mustang, either his dad or Yugi has a Camaro, and his mom owns a Corvette. Me, on the other hand, I am vehicle less.' _When I finished that thought, I turned my attention to the elder Vonns. Atem's mother was dressed in a simple, yet elegant, long purple dress with a gold necklace and some gold bracelets on her arms. Her long, curled blonde hair was down and her violet eyes were warm. His father was in a black, graceful tux with a black tie, just like Atem, but instead of converse, he was actually wearing slick black dress shoes. His mom and dad then made their way up the stairs to meet us. I was very nervous because I didn't have a clue what his parents would think of me.

When the elder Vonns made it to the top, along with Yugi and his girlfriend, my heart was pounding so hard that I was sure that everyone could hear it. Atem's mother stepped forward, out of her husband's grasp, and walked gracefully toward me. When she was a few feet away from me, she held out a petite hand and smiled warmly and said, "Hello, you must be the beautiful, young lady my son here talks so much about. My name is Lindsey (3). It is a pleasure to meet you."

I brought out my hand to gently grasp hers, as if it was made of glass, and smiled a warm smile myself.

"My name is Tea Gardner, and it is _my _pleasure to meet _you_. I wanted to thank you for allowing me to come along tonight."

"You are very much welcome, my dear." A deep voice sounded from behind Lindsey. I peeked around her and saw Atem's father stepping forward to stand by his wife. It was then that I saw the great resemblance between him and Atem. He had sharp features, but Mr. Vonn had all black hair and dark brown eyes. It was certainly obvious where the looks came from; Yugi had his mother's features and Atem had his father's, but of course, he had the violet eyes of his mom. Atem also had his dad's deep, baritone voice. Yet, I still have no idea where the hair style came from.

Mr. Vonn reached out his right hand towards me and said, "My name is John. We are all very glad that you came tonight with us, Tea."

I reached out with my right hand as well and clasped his hand firmly, unlike the way I grasped Lindsey's.

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Vonn." I replied politely with a smile.

He chuckled. "Please Tea. Call me John."

He pulled his hand away gently and clasped his hands together and spoke, "Well, shall we go in or are we all just going to stand out here all night?" John reached over to his wife's hand and gently took hold of it.

"I'd rather stay out here, actually." Atem muttered under his breath. I giggled at that.

While she was passing by him, Lindsey raised her left hand and flicked him in the head.

"Oh, hush Atem. You'll live." She said.

"Oh, but how can you be so sure, Mother Dearest? What if I end up being suffocated by all the snootiness?" he joked, raising a mocking eyebrow.

She sighed. "Never mind, Atem. Just never mind."

Atem, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, the little blonde girl -whose name I have yet to know-, and I laughed. Atem grabbed my hand softly and led me into the building towards the ballroom. Tristan, Joey, Yugi and his girlfriend followed us inside.

We walked a ways toward the entrance of the ballroom. When we walked up, I noticed a big, bulky security guard in a black shirt. He had on black shades and had his hands folded behind his back. He was kinda creepy.

As we walked up to him, he straightened his form and asked in his Terminator (4) voice, "Who are you?" John spoke up, "The Vonn family and 4 guests."

The security guard pulled out a clipboard from behind his back and skimmed the paper on it.

"Are your guests Tea Gardner, Rebecca Hawkins, Tristan Taylor, and Joey Wheeler?" he asked, again in his Terminator voice. I had to put my hand to my mouth to keep from laughing, and I could tell that all we teenagers had to do the same thing and I could see a corner of John's mouth twitching upwards, and I could have swore that I saw Lindsey giggling.

"Yes they are," he said, while he narrowed his eyes to see the security guard's nametag, "Bruno."

I came so close to laughing when I heard what his name was and I felt Atem's body shake with the laughter he was holding in. I blushed when I felt the arm that he had around me tighten.

"Well then," Bruno said as he grabbed the handles of the doors, "please enjoy the ball, , family, and friends." Then he turned the handles and he pushed the doors open. John nodded his thanks and he and Lindsey gracefully walked in followed by Atem and me, then Yugi and Rebecca, then finally Joey and Tristan. I looked around the room as Atem led me to a table. The ballroom had reasonably sized round tables with eight chairs at each one and had either a white or red tablecloth over them. On the tables were white round plates and clear wine glasses filled with water and an extra one for wine, which was in the middle of the table.

As we made our way toward the table, many women stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Atem and me. Well, mostly Atem. When the women looked at me, their eyes narrowed and they scoffed. But when they looked at Atem, they all got goo-goo eyes and they held their hearts. I felt so sorry for Atem because he had to deal with this crap all the time. I even noticed that most of the women that were looking at him had diamond rings on their left ring fingers. Now I felt really sorry for the guy.

As we stepped up to the table, I felt someone tap my left shoulder. I turned my head to look at the person and found Yugi's girlfriend – _'Rebecca' _I reminded myself- behind me. She had on a sweet smile and then extended her hand.

"Hi!" she greeted, "You must Tea. I've heard a lot of things about you lately from these guys-" she gestured to the guys, "- and I thought you were really cool! It's about time someone put Vivian in her place. I've known she was a bad one." She made a face of disgust and hatred. "I'm Rebecca, by the way."

When she finished, I smiled back at her and I shook her hand.

"Hi Rebecca. I'm really glad that you approve of me. And with Vivian, I couldn't stand her any longer. She finally got on my last nerve." I replied to her.

"Good. Whenever she was around, she would always say how hot she was, how rich she was and on and on. She's just a snobby little Daddy's Girl who gets everything she wants. I absolutely hate girls like that." Rebecca said.

"You and me both." I replied.

After about an hour at the ball with constant glares for me and goo-goo eyes for Atem, things started winding down. Most people went to a table and sat down, conversing with themselves and drinking wine. I was sitting at a table talking to Atem when two people walked up to the table. I looked from Atem and saw how tall they were. The woman had to be close to 5'10 and the man was maybe 6'2. When they stopped in front of the table, they scanned the faces of everyone and when their gazes were fixed on me, they gave me a very dirty look like they didn't want me there.

Then the man finally took his eyes off me, he looked to John and Lindsey. John and Lindsey stood up from their seats and shook the tall people's hands. After they shook, John and Lindsey remained standing and then Atem and Yugi stood from their seats and briefly shook hands with the people. They then seated themselves again. I looked over at Atem and caught his eye, and the look on my face clearly asked, 'Who are they?' Before he could answer, the tall man spoke in a really weird accent; I was guessing Russian.

"Mr. Vonn, very nice to see you and your lovely wife again, as well as your children, but I have noticed that Vivian is not present. Why is that, if I may ask?" he said, grasping his wife's hand.

John slipped his arm around Lindsey's waist as he spoke, "Not at all. Well, Mr. Fedoseev, things didn't work out between my son and Vivian. They have actually been split up for quite some time."

This time, the woman spoke, "Well, I don't see how things didn't work. Those two were perfect for each other. She was such a sweet girl. Always caring for others."

While she was saying this, I noticed Atem's hands curled into fists and everyone rolled their eyes as if saying, 'Sweet my ass.'

Atem stood up and looked straight at the Fedoseevs and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Fedoseev, I know that you liked Vivian a lot, but she just wasn't the one for me. And Tea here," he reached down and gently grabbed my hand, bringing me up, "is so much better than Vivian will ever be. She is so much more caring and gentle than Vivian, but very fierce when you make her mad, which Vivian found out recently. But, Tea is also the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on." he said, his gorgeous amethyst boring into my sapphire eyes. They were soft and so deep that I could stare into them all day and drown. The clearing of a throat brought us back to reality, and while Atem glared at the tall Russian man, my cheeks turned pink.

"Well, Mr. Atem, I still recommend Vivian over this girl. Does her family even own a company or business?" the tall Russian man asked with doubt obvious in his voice.

"No," Atem answered, "but I don't care if her family does or doesn't. I could honestly care less about someone's money. That is not what I look for in a person. Now if you will please excuse us, Tea and I will be leaving you now." With that said, he gently took me away from the table and onto a balcony that overlooked the hotel's garden.

We were out on the balcony in a comfortable silence for about five minutes when a chilly breeze flew into my face and over the exposed skin on my arms, legs, back, and face. I shivered, but then the chilliness soon went away when Atem placed his tux jacket over my shoulders. I hadn't even realized that he let go of my hand.

"Thanks, Atem." I said, gripping his jacket tighter around my body.

"You're welcome, Tea." He replied.

We stayed in that silence for about five more minutes when I decided a question that has been bugging me.

"Atem?" I asked a little uncertainly. He evidently caught that and he turned to me while gently grasping my shoulders with concern in his eyes.

"What is it, Tea?" he asked, with worry leaking into his voice.

I looked away as a blush made its way to my cheeks. I then asked, "Did you mean it? When you said that I'm the most beautiful girl you've ever seen?" My voice was barely above a whisper.

He was silent for a few moments and I was suddenly regretting asking that question. He signed a few moments later and raised a hand to softly grab my chin and turn my head towards his. His eyes were deep amethyst liquid pools and turned hypnotic as I stared into them.

Atem then spoke, his deep voice soft, "Yes Tea, I did mean it. I meant every word. You are an amazing girl- no, woman- and everything I said was true. You are caring, gentle, fierce and beautiful. Beautiful on the inside and out." He sighed again. "Tea, I have been meaning to say something to you, but I could never find the right words to say it, but right now, I think I'm ready."

He turned his eyes on full hypnotic mode and my body was unable to move because of his gaze. The next words he said made my heart burst with happiness.

"I love you, Tea Gardner." Then he closed the short distance between us.

His lips were firm, yet gentle on mine and the kiss was never forceful. The kiss caught me off guard, but I soon realized that I haven't reacted yet so I kissed back. It was filled with a burning passion that we both had for each other and it soon became very addicting to us both. His tongue then slowly ran across my bottom lip and I gladly granted him entrance. Our tongues engaged in a fiery dance, but due to the stupid humanly factor to breathe, we slowly separated from each other, but as we did, a smile was slowly making its way across my face. I slowly opened my eyes, which I hadn't realized I closed, to look into the captivating beauty of the amethyst jewels in front of me. I raised my right hand and gently cupped his cheek, and I said the words I believe he has been dying to hear.

"I love you, too Atem. More than you will ever know." He smiled the smile that made my heart go crazy and he leaned down again to claim my lips with his in another kiss that was even more passionate than the one before. And as we kissed, a thought popped into my head.

'_I can't believe I was stupid enough to think that he would never love me.'_

_

* * *

_

**Dear God, I am finally finished with this frickin' chapter! And God is it long! Over 4 thousand words. And the moment of truth between Atem and Tea had finally arrived! I had fun writing this chapter, but I had _major_ writer's block and I again updated this a month late. I swear to every god on this planet, though, that I will not update the last chapter late! I promise you!**

(1)- Sorry! Couldn't resist the converse. Have to admit, the tux was formal enough.

(2)- Alright, now I know I write this, but I have a hard time picturing Joey and Tristan in tuxes.

(3)- No! She is not the famous USA winter Olympic skier Lindsey Vonn. Although, I did kinda name her after Lindsey because I was looking at this calendar I have on my wall for an idea for the mom's name and I saw Lindsey. The last name was a coincidence, though.

(4)- Haha! I can soooo imagine a security guard with the Terminator voice! I think it's hilarious!

Next chapter should be up soon and please review! =]


	9. When Two Worlds Collide

**A/N: The final chapter! I am excited and really sad because I love this story and I don't want it to end, but I have some more cool stories that I shall start soon and post. So, please enjoy this last chapter!**

**And, of course, I post this stupid thing late. Go figure. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm still devising a plan for that.**

**

* * *

**

It's been almost a month since Atem and I finally confessed our love for each other, and the whole time we've been together, we have been almost inseparable. We do practically everything together. My parents easily accepted him as my boyfriend and now he is considered a part of the family, but before he was fully accepted by my dad, he had to go through an interrogation. I know my dad did it for the safety of my heart, but after the answers Atem gave my dad, he didn't have to completely worry anymore.

I wasn't all too thrilled with the idea of the interrogation, but I absolutely loved Atem's answers to the questions.

_*Flashback*_

"_Alright son," my father started, "now, I know my daughter chose you as her boyfriend and I very much trust her judgment, but I just want to ask a few questions if that is alright with you."_

"_Of course, Mr. Gardner." Atem answered politely._

"_Alright, first one: What would you do for my daughter?"_

"_Now, let me answer that with a question of my own: What wouldn't I do for her?" Atem replied._

_My father chuckled. "Good answer, son. Now, next one: How long will you stay with her?" he asked._

"_I will stay with Tea until she orders me away, sir." Atem answered, looking at me. I had to blink the tears away because I couldn't imagine living my life without him. The tears I was blinking away didn't go unnoticed by Atem and he held out his hand to me. I walked over to him and placed my hand in his and he gently pulled me down on the couch with him. He wrapped him arm around my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I saw my mom and dad smile at this. _

_My dad decided to speak again a short time later. "Alright, son. One more question for you: Would you ever cheat on my daughter?" _

"_Mr. Gardner, I would rather die 1000 deaths than cheat on Tea. Tea is my life now and I can't imagine my life with someone else. She is the only person that I could ever love." Atem answered, gently squeezing my shoulders and he kissed my hair._

_My mother then spoke up. "Atem, I think that you will be good for our daughter. You seem like someone who will respect her and love her. I give you a fair warning though," she said sternly. "And I speak for my husband and Tea's big brother (1). You break Tea's heart, we will break you, got it?"_

"_I got it. But Mr. and Mrs. Gardner, I could never even think about hurting Tea, but if I do, it will be completely accidental. I promise you." Atem said, squeezing my shoulders again. Tears came to my eyes again, and a few fell onto Atem's shirt. I guess he felt it because he gently cupped my chin in his hand and lifted my head. He leaned in and kissed my tears away and rested his forehead on mine. He then whispered, "Please don't cry. These tears don't belong on your beautiful face, love." Then, he softly kissed my nose. "A smile belongs on your face. Not tears." He added with his breathtaking smile._

_I was grateful to have a boyfriend like Atem. He was everything a girl could ever ask for._

_*End Flashback*_

I was standing on the bridge in Domino Park when I remembered this precious memory. I smiled as I recalled how sincere Atem was and how he never hesitated when he answered. He was truly amazing.

As I was standing there, I also remembered how Vivian took the news when she had found out that Atem and I were together. My smile grew at the memory.

_*Flashback*_

"_You're WHAT?" Vivian screeched. I had to cover my ears to prevent from going deaf. _

_Atem sighed before he spoke. "Vivian, Tea and I are dating, meaning she is my girlfriend. I love her with all my heart and soul and I don't intend on letting her go. Now if you will excuse us, we will be heading on to our classes." Atem tried to pass her with me by his side, but Vivian would have nothing of the sort happen. She harshly grabbed Atem by his shoulders and brought him down into a forceful kiss. She then pushed him into a locker and pinned his hands down to his sides. I had to admit, she was pretty strong for a cheerleader._

_Atem's eyes went wide when Vivian kissed him and tried to break free, but he was pinned. And me? Huh. I was pissed. I was not about to let some preppy bimbo kiss my boyfriend while he was mine and mine alone. I grabbed Vivian's shoulders and yanked her off Atem. Just as she was about to slap me with her right hand, my left hand flew out of nowhere and gripped it before my right hand connected with her cheek. The force behind my slap actually made her fall over. I blinked a couple of times. _

_Did I just do that?_

_Huh. Who would have guessed? I believe I told Vivian that one day I would put that red mark on the side of her face, and now look at it! It glows like Rudolf's nose._

_The hallway was dead silent. It was kinda creepy. Everyone was just as shocked as he three of us._

_The silence was broken when someone started chuckling. The sound of it was familiar and when I was about to turn around to see who it was exactly, two warm, strong arms wrapped around my waist, causing me to jump slightly. At that moment, I remembered who's it was. It was my sexy boyfriend's chuckling._

_Then Atem's voice whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling it, "Remind me never to piss you off, or that'll be me." Then he started chuckling again. His voice was like music to my ears._

_I didn't notice when Vivian had gotten up, but when I looked to where she was, she was gone. _

_I had a feeling that that would be that last encounter with her._

_*End Flashback*_

That was a crazy day. Surprisingly, I didn't get detention from hitting someone. I was extremely happy about that.

I looked onto the water's surface and saw my reflection. I suddenly wondered how Atem fell in love with me. I was just average. Shoulder length brown hair, fair skin, tall (though shorter than Atem), thin body, and blue eyes. Nothing special about that. Also, my inner qualities weren't all that special either. Sure I was strong and fearless sometimes. Key word: _sometimes. _I was afraid of the stupidest things like bugs, even if it were a ladybug. I was never fond of the sensation of bugs crawling on me._ Ew._

I was also afraid of snakes. I would run away screaming bloody murder even if I saw a little garden snake. Pathetic really.

I was horribly afraid of _spiders_. Creepy little freaks of nature. I know that they eat flies and stuff like that in your house but... Ew. Especially tarantulas. They are big, scary, and have furry legs. Gross.

As I was deep in thought about how much I hate spiders, a pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around my waist making me jump at least two feet in the air. Then I heard the musical sound of my beautiful boyfriend's chuckling.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear, "Did I scare you?"

I scoffed playfully. "No, what gave you that idea?"

"Oh nothing," was his reply, "just that you jumped ten feet in the air when I hugged you." Then he kissed my neck softly.

What an over exaggerator.

We stood there in the comfortable silence for a few moments before I asked, "Atem? Why did you fall for me? Of all people? I mean, there are so many more girls out there that are way more interesting than I am and can give you-"I was cut off when he gently spun me around and kissed my lips. He only did this when he wanted me to shut up.

After about two minutes, Atem's lips finally let go of mine and he looked deeply into my eyes, and his expression was serious.

"Tea, I know that there are other girls out in the world, but there is only _one _that I want to live with for the rest of my life. She has given me everything. And she's standing right in front of me. Tea, you are extremely unique and that is one of the many reasons why I love you. You're different from the other girls. You didn't fawn over me like they did. You see me for the real me, not for my looks or my money. I love you, Tea. You and only you. Never forget that." And with that said, his lips caught mine in a passionate kiss.

When we parted, I leaned up on my tip toes and whispered in his ear, "I love you, too Atem." And we kissed again.

You know, I'm starting to think that life here in Domino City, California won't be so bad. I mean c'mon, I've got awesome friends, I have a great house, the school is great, and I have the best boyfriend you could ever possibly have.

Also, maybe my parents aren't as evil as I thought they were.

I just realized something. If your little world of Averageness collides with some person's world of Perfectness, your life turns out pretty cool. Yea, sure it's a living hell at first, but in the end, it's all worth it.

* * *

***Sniff* I'm sad now! It's over. Huh, oh well. I'll live. I've got some more stories coming up soon so.**

**Crappy ending too, but it's midnight right now and I can't exactly think right.**

**I would like to thank all of you who read and reviewed! Even if you just read but didn't review, thanks to you too because to took the time of day to read this.**

**So, how'd ya like the story? Good? Bad? Waste of time? Worth the time? I don't know. You tell me.**

**(1)- I kinda added a big bro last minute, but every little girl needs a big bro to take care of them right? I have one and he takes care of me, but he'll be off to college next year so that's gunna be really sad.**

**Review please! **

**Love ya! =]**


End file.
